Home
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: Él nunca supo lo que era un hogar, pero al fin logra descubrir su significado gracias a ella


_**Disclaimer**: Desgraciadamente no me pertenece ni mijica de House MD_

_**Spoilers**: Ninguno,hay una pequeña referencia a algo que House dice en el 3x07 sobre su infancia pero nada más._

_**Pairing**: House Y (les reto a que lo adivinen)_

_**Categoría**: Podría decirse que Romance,pero en verdad es más una reflexión de House sobre en general su vida.  
**Dedicatoria**: A Auryl por que sí  
**Aclaración**:Antes de que me maten por no haber continuado Hurt(sobre to Angi) les digo que estoy en ello, solo que me he quedado indecisa en una parte si escribirla de una forma o de otra pero les prometo que esta semana tendrán el nuevo capi._

* * *

_La casa esta donde el corazón.  
**Proverbio Irlandes**_

* * *

Es curioso como las palabras marcan nuestras vidas, todo gira a su ellas se puede conseguir el amor de alguien o el más profundo sentimiento de desprecio.House nunca le dio demasiada importancia a las palabras, no más que para dar un buen diágnostico o aguijonear con la más pura verdad (aunque muchos no estuvieran dispuestas a oirla), al fin y el cabo son solo pálabras.Sin embargo ahora es cuando se da cuenta del gran poder que en ellas se encierra.  
Una de las mejores caracteristicas de las palabras es que sirven para nombrar.Son aquellas que te permite diferenciar la coronilla de la rodilla,una pera de una manzana o una persona de otra.  
Las palabras nos diferencian, nos dan nombre.  
House nunca le dio importancia a los nombres, al fin y al cabo que más daba si su paciente se llamaba Michael, John o Bugs Bunny.Para él lo importante no eran los pacientes, era la enfermedad.El enigma y despues de todo un enigma simplemente es una ecuación que hay que resolver.  
Los nombres eran insignificantes para él simplemente porque su nombre tampoco era demasiado importante para él.  
Su nombre es Gregory House.Siempre pensó que sus padres tenían algo en contra de él por llamarlo Gregory¿qué clase de nombre era Gregory?Los había peores pero sin duda lo que más le molestaba era sus infinitas variantes, cada cual más horrorosa que la anterior: Greg,Greggo,Greggy ,aunque la mejor era sin duda aquel Gregychin de su abuela, hasta sus 17 años cuando la muerte se la llevó lo estuvo llamando así.Puede que fuera esto su adversión a que lo llamaran por su nombre o puede que no, pero desde que tenía memoria había odiado que lo llamaran por él.Pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre, ni siquiera su fiel amigo Wilson lo llamaba así.  
Simplemente él era House.  
Solo una palabras y de nuevo que encerraba tanto.Casa significaba, siempre pensó que su apellido era una íronia para él, pues nunca podía decirse que él había tenido lo que se dice una Casa,un hogar.  
Una casa es para la mayoría de la gente un lugar donde sentirse a gusto y seguro.Un hogar al que regresar cada noche.House recordaba como cuando era pequeño en la escuela le pidieron que describiera que era para él su casa y él no supo que poner.Los demas niños describian sus casas con jardines, perros ,sus padres, hermanos y cosas así,un lugar feliz y tranquilo.Pero para él su casa no era así, los demas tenían una casa en la que habían crecido a lo largo de los años y que cada rincón tenía su propia historia.En cambio él no estaba lo suficiente en un lugar para recordar algun rincón.Había pasado su infancia de un país a otro, viviendo en bases militares.Recordaba como su madre al verlo tan afligido por aquellos deberes le dijo que un hogar no era un lugar donde estar año tras año, un hogar es donde esten tus seres queridos.Su madre tan encantadora siempre. En ese momento el joven e ingenuo House pensó que su madre tenía razón, un hogar era simplemente donde estuviera su familia, pero ¿acaso él tenía familia?Tenía una madre a la que adoraba , pero su padre digamos que brillaba por su ausencia.Nunca estaba en casa y las pocas veces que estaba no se comportaba como una figura paternal para él. No tenía hogar.Así se lo explicó el joven House a su profesora cuando le pidió sus deberes.Le costó una regañina y que su profesora hablará con sus padres(con su madre más bien) pero poco le importo.Era la verdad,él no tenía un hogar.  
Años después cuando se casó con Stacy sintió que por primera vez tenía algo parecido a un hogar.Tenía una familia, una mujer a la que amaba y un lugar al que volver, a su lado, cada noche donde se sentía bien.Pero hasta en las mejores casas si no tienen unos pilares fuertes acaban cayendose y lo que creyó hogar se esfumo como si de un espejismo se tratase.  
Despues de eso desistió de que la idea de hogar existiera.Sino había podido tenerlo con la que él creyó la mujer de su vida ¿con quien podría tenerlo?  
Para él lo más parecido a un hogar, a un familia eran Wilson y Cuddy.Aunque pareciera que a veces vivieran en una misma casa pero en habitaciones diferentes, y con Cuddy eran habitaciones cada una en un extremo de la casa muchas veces.Pero era lo que tenía y se conformó.  
Casa, solo una palabra, una idea. Y hogar no era una meta alcanzable ni pensable para él.Bueno al menos hasta ahora en la que esa palabra parece haber recobrado un nuevo significado en una persona.  
Es tarde, medianoche seguramente y ella llegá a Casa.No la oyé hacer un ruido, se mueve por las habitaciones con esa sutileza tan característica en todo lo que ella hace.No hace el menor ruido, pero él sabe que está ahí.No la ve, no la oye pero la siente.Casi pueda verla quitandose los zapatos para aliviar sus pies de todo el cansancio acumulado en ese día , se quitá la ropa, se pone algo cómodo para dormir (seguramente una de las camisetas de él) y con el mismo silencio que la lleva acompañando desde que entró por la puerta, se desliza entre las sábanas a su lado.Entonces siente el tacto de su fría mano contra la suya, una caricia casi impercetible, quizá haya sido sin querer o simplemente lo haya hecho para saber si él aún está despierto pero el caso es que aquel gesto tan sencillo simplemente lo hace sentir sentir( sin saber por qué) mejor.Ella se acurucá a su lado sin decirle nada.No sabe que él esta despierto, o quizás lo sabe pero prefiere dejarlo así, da igual.Lo único que importa es que es en aquel preciso instante cuando esa palabra empieza a tomar su significado.Justo cuando el mueve su brazo y lo pasa por encima de ella, estrechandola más cerca cuando de verdad entiende lo que significa. Y aunque hace unas horas hubieran discutido ferozmente en su despacho y que por un momento a los dos se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza estrangularse mutuamente para callar al otro..Aun a pesar de todo el dolor y de que la mayoría de las veces no se soportaran, esas cosas carecían de valor en ese momento.  
Ella se acurruca en su pecho y al tenerla allí en sus brazos él vuelve a recordar aquella redacción de su infancia y sabe que ya encontró la respuesta.

Encontró su casa cuando la encontró a ella.

Encontró su hogar.

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
